The goal of this Research Program is to design, develop, and clinically test an autologous HIV immunotherapy capable of eliciting therapeutic immune responses and which is comprised of autologous monocyte-derived dendritic cells modified to express selected autologous HIV proteins representing a multiplicity of patient-specific quasispecies